disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Goofy/Gallery
Images of Goofy. External Galleries Stock art File:742-goofy_972_detail.jpg Mickey-Donald-Goofy-The-Three-Musketeers-9e2236d4.jpg Goofy hq.png Goofy.gif Goofy1.gif Goofy2.gif Goofy.svg.png Goofy 02.gif Goofy-clipart-in-corel-draw-format4.jpg Mickeysmousetracks.gif Disneygoofy2012.jpeg|link=File:Disneygoofy2012.jpeg Shrugginggoofy.jpg Goofy-07.gif goofy-11.jpg GoofyIcon.jpg Goofy magician.jpg Goofy image.gif Mickey logo1.jpg Goofy dancing clip art.gif Logo.gif Gooftroop.jpg Apr189.gif Pajamas .jpg Walt-Disney-Screencaps-Goofy-Goof-walt-disney-characters-28497516-2560-1536.jpg|Goofy Face Opening Screenshot Goofy_KHII.png|Goofy in Kingdom Hearts Goofy_Face_Mask_buy_Disney_star_masks_at_starstills__44875__11278.1404452111.500.659.jpg 0ab019ed53f565afc66b827038e850e5.jpg goofyface1.gif goofyface2.gif il_340x270.689464482_mrz4.jpg GoofyCartoonOpening_Mouseworks.jpg Goofy_407.gif goofy_mickey_mouse__by_laluuphotoscaper-d5wi5k3.png mickeytrio.png clubhousegoof.png clubgoofguitar.png goofyruntobeach.png cowboygoof.gif goofacoustic.png rockgoofy.png goofybaseball.png goofybball1.gif goofskateboard3.gif goofysoccer.gif goofcycle.png goofgolfmiss.png goofkarate.png goofbake.gif gooftray.gif goofybake.gif goofysundae.gif chefgoof.png goofyjam.png gooficecream.gif goofpirateflag.png goofytreasure.gif pirategoofscope.gif pirategoofaccordian.png goofpiratehead.png supergoof1.png goofpopcorn2.gif chairgoofy.gif sailorgoofwave.png goofytails.png goofbarker.gif Promotional Images Card00328 fr.jpg|Goofy's first solo cartoon, Goofy and Wilbur. 14972-Disney's Mickey Mouse Works.jpg Goofy_123.jpg Goofy's Silly Face.jpg|Goofy's Silly Face GoofTroopBowling.jpg 1951-on-jeunera-demain-01.jpg Mmwlogo2.jpg Mouseworks6.jpg Imagengvvd.jpg MickeyChristmas2.jpg Good vs bad.jpg Cp FWB MMCH 20120926.jpg MMCH Poster.jpg DisneyAfternoon pic.jpg Mickey Goofy Donald Minnie Christmas Window.jpg Goofy how to play football daybill.jpg 1939 Goofy and Wilbur (ing) (still) 02.jpg Goofy ad film.jpg Superstar goofy 72 3 f.jpg Clubhouse gang.jpg Mickeyart goofy turn final.jpg 1945 DISNEY.png 1944 DISNEY FOOTBALL.png 1941 RKO DIS.png 1938 MICKEY.png 1937 DISNEY RKO.png 1947 FUN AND FANCY.png Mickey Mouse 2013 Shorts Disney Store Banner.jpg Mickey and gang happy holidays.jpg Tumblr_nf22omCxXL1skqw0co1_1280.jpg Il fullxfull.712866097 i0dr.jpg Il fullxfull.712866095 km7p.jpg Il fullxfull.712864823 bs2q.jpg Il fullxfull.712745906 krgd.jpg Il fullxfull.712743444 j6rc.jpg MickeyDonald&Goofy-wizards-of-mickey.jpg Goofy wizards-of-mickey.jpg Screen-shot-2012-11-12-at-12.05.06-AM.png Disney Live Poster_Manila and Cebu Shows.jpg xcUnsEZUCXPtOesU5TmiXPRsDgn.jpg MPW-34510.jpg 51qUsYxaclL.jpg goofy_movie.jpg poster-22580.jpg goofy-how-to_8425.jpg Royandmickeyandfriends.jpg 936full-mickeys-christmas-carol-poster-774x1024.jpeg 2056d0a68ab4864a378542ce4f13a2c0.jpg Concept and production art GoofyCelFourTales.jpg 10499286 1.jpg AdventuresMMcel.jpg GoofyAdventureCel.jpg Goofy 50s model sheet.jpg|Model sheet of Goofy in the 1950s Goofy 50s cel.jpg GoofyAndVonDrakeStoryboard1.jpg GoofyAndVonDrakeStoryboard2.jpg GoofyAndVonDrakeStoryboard3.jpg GoofyAndVonDrakeStoryboard4.jpg GoofyAndVonDrakeStoryboard5.jpg Dis23.jpg Dingo-dessin-brouillon reference.jpg Earlygoofymodelsheet.jpg Goofy model sheet2.jpg Goofruff.jpeg GOF DoubleDribbleMS-600x430.jpg WDCDYE4.jpg image-sizes.jpg Goofy expressions art.jpg Goofy 0296a 5 980.jpg Goofy-wavedetail.jpg Goofy and tiger cel.JPG Books and comics Goofy12comic.jpg|Goofy's very first solo comic book (circa 1953) MickeysTwiceUponAChristmas Comic.jpg May12th.png|Goofy's page in Disneystrology Disney Adventure Goofy.jpg COMICAD disney subscription circus picture.jpg Goofy comic sample.JPG Goofy comic sample 2.JPG Goofy comic cover.JPG Goofy comic cover2.JPG James Goof cover.JPG|James Goof cover Mickey-Goofy comic.JPG Goofy comic 3.JPG 42457.jpg Chaosgod3-6.jpg Stroblegoof.jpg MMMagazine1-38.jpg Mickey-goofy-comic-1930s.gif Strip 1254907966.jpg Donaldduckyoujerk.jpg MM Dippy and Squinch.jpg|Goofy as Dippy Dawg in a Mickey comic 1312992547 237753648 3-walt-disney-story-land-Tijuana.jpg Goof troop collectors issue.jpg DippytheGoofbook.JPG Little Golden Type Walt Disneys Goofy Movie Star Mickey Mouse Club 1956 A Edition.jpg Mickey Goofy energy book.JPG Walt Disneys Favorite Nursery Tales The Gingerbread Man and The Golden Goose.jpg The Big Bear Scare.jpg Mickey and friends lets go to the airport.jpg Sport Goofy and the Racing Robot.jpg Goofy and the pirate treasure.jpg Fools gold.jpg 1947-Walt-Disney-Mickey-and-the-Beanstalk-Book.jpg|A Mickey and the Beanstalk book Micky maus cover.jpg Tello goofy.jpg Mickey and Goofy Explore the Universe of Energy.jpg Journal de mickey with goofy.jpg Goofya14.jpg Le journal de mickey april 1939.jpg Le journal de mickey mai 1940.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 621 cover blog.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 620 cover blog.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 619 cover blog.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 618 cover blog.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 617 cover blog.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 616 cover blog.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 615 cover blog.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 614 cover blog.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 613 cover blog.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 612 cover blog.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 611 cover blog.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 610 cover blog.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 609 cover blog.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 608 cover blog.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 606 cover blog.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 604 cover blog.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 600 cover 1280.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 597 cover 640.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 592 cover 640.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 591 cover 640.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 590 cover 640.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 589 cover 640.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 585 cover 640.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 584 cover 640.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 583 cover 640.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 582 cover 640.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 581 cover 640.jpg Mickey_mouse_weekly_601_cover_1280.jpg Le journal de mickey juin 1940.jpg emC8xf_KfvvQ8.png|Goofy's great-grandpa from a 1961 Mickey Mouse daily strip by Floyd Gottfredson. Goofy-birthday-1969.jpg Glorybee.png Mickey-goofy-comic-uk.jpg Mickey_magazine_124_cover.jpg Goofy and Clarabelle dancing.jpg Wizards of Mickey Vol. 3: Battle For The Crown.jpg ColossalComicsCollection9.jpg|Goofy swings into Disney's Colossal Comics Collection. Geeft les Koken.jpg Les over UFO.jpg Op reis in Ierland.jpg Les over mode.jpg 048925.jpg 519736.jpg Alles verzekerd.jpg Dingoetmax.jpg Abranz fred mickey.jpg Il fullxfull.701568640 dxnd.jpg Il fullxfull.442089202 s0wu.jpg Goofy comic chicken and egg.jpg Mickey magazine 129 cover.jpg 093295.jpg 096258.jpg 0932747.jpg 07383663.jpg 094368.jpg Wizards of mickey.jpg Tumblr n2eidjeC3o1r2w8eqo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mqpjjcA8zZ1rnsw9qo1 500.jpg Tumblr mqpjh7cBYZ1rnsw9qo1 540.jpg Tumblr mqpjezhUc81rnsw9qo1 500.jpg Tumblr mhmw4zbeDx1r2w8eqo1 1280.jpg Mickey Mouse -2 IDW Publishing.jpg Video games Capture2.png|Goofy in Toontown Online Goof Troop SNES Box.jpg Char 37633 thumb.jpg|Goofy in Disney Golf _-Disney-Sports-Football-Goofy.jpg|Goofy in Disney Sports Football _-Disney-Sports-Skateboarding-Goofy.jpg|Goofy in Disney Sports Skateboarding Dsnposter.jpg 190px-DisneyUniverse Goofy.jpg|Goofy, Disney Universe Goofy_halloween.jpg|Super Goof as he appears in Toontown Online epicgooftronic.png|Animatronic Goofy in Epic Mickey File:Animatronic_Goofy.jpg|Animatronic Goofy in a cutscene Animatron Goofy! Epic Mickey 2.jpg|Animatronic Goofy in a screenshot for Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Goofyepic-mickey-3ds.jpg|Goofy in Epic-Mickey Power of illusion Em2-daisy-donald-and-goofy.jpg Goofy_Animatronic.png|Animatronic Goofy in Epic Mickey 2 Animatron_Goofy_Epic_Mickey_2.jpg|Animatronic Goofy with Mickey and Oswald 169366-mickey-s-racing-adventure-game-boy-color-screenshot-goofy.jpg|Goofy in Mickey's Racing Adventure Hysterical Tour image.gif|Goofy in Goofy's Hysterical History Tour Goofy MDC.jpg|Goofy, Mickey and Minnie in Mickey's Dangerous Chase Matterhorn Screamer title.png|Goofy in Matterhorn Screamer Matterhorn Screamer screenshot.png|A screenshot of Matterhorn Screamer Mickeysspeedwayusa 1109 screen057.jpg|Goofy in Mickey's Speedway USA Goofy in quackshot.gif|Goofy making an appearance in Quackshot Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 25.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 40.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 41.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 42.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 43.png Mickey mouse magic wands screenshot.jpg|Mickey and company in the opening cutscene of Mickey Mouse Magic Wands Mickey's Racing Adventure Mickey and Friends in Dust.png Legend of Illusion Gameplay.png Goof Troop SNES Title Screen.png Goof Troop SNES Gameplay.png Goofy's Historical History Tour Title Screen.png Goofy's Historical History Tour Gameplay.png 05 Goofy - DMW.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2440477.jpg Ea2.jpg CLIP6509_0002.jpg|Goofy try dancing with Izsó Gergi in Kinect Disneyland Adventures 2011|link=DisneyWiki Goofy day.jpg|Goofy in Mickey Saves the Day. Goof troop - 1993 - capcom co- ltd.jpg 02.gif Sport Goofy - 1983 - Atari.jpg Sport Goofy - 1983 - Atari-2.jpg ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Renders Goofy_KH.png|Goofy in Kingdom Hearts Goofy_(Original_outfit)_KH.png|Goofy wearing his original clothes in Kingdom Hearts Goofy_(Battle)_KHII.png|Goofy's attacking pose in Kingdom Hearts II Goofy KHREC.png|Goofy at Disney Castle in Kingdom Hearts Goofy_CT_KHIIFM.png|Goofy's Reindeer Form Goofy_AT_KHII.png|Goofy as a sea turtle in Kingdom Hearts II. Goofy_HT_KHII.png|Frankenstein Goofy in Kingdom Hearts. Goofy_TR_KHII.png|Retro Goofy in Kingdom Hearts II. Goofy_PL_KHII.png|Goofy as a Tropical Tortoise in Kingdom Hearts II. Goofy_SP_KHII.png|Data Goofy in Kingdom Hearts II. Goofy_KHBBS.png|Goofy in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep MusketeerGoofy.png|Goofy as a musketeer in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Goofy_(Knight_outfit)_KH.png|Goofy as he appears in Disney Castle in Kingdom Hearts Goofy_AT_KH.png|Goofy's Turtle Form in Kingdom Hearts Goofy_KHII.png|Goofy in Kingdom Hearts II Goofy_KHIII.png|Goofy in Kingdom Hearts III Ensembles-5-Goofy_A.png Ensembles-19-Goofy_B.png Ensembles-42-Goofy_C.png Ensembles-72-Goofy_D.png Goofy (KHIIFM) KHIIHD.png Goofy KHX Render.png Sprites DL_GoofyAvatar1.png|Goofy's Sprite (Knight BBS) DL_GoofyAvatar2.png|Goofy's Sprite (BBS) Sprite_Goofy_KH.png|Goofy's Sprite (KH) Sprite_Goofy_AT_KH.png|Goofy's Sprite (Turtle KH) Sprite_Goofy_HT_KH.png|Goofy's Sprite (Frankenstein KH) Sprite_Goofy_N.png|Goofy's Sprite (KHII) Sprite_Goofy_HT.png|Goofy's Sprite (Frankenstein KHII) Sprite_Goofy_TR.png|Goofy's Sprite (Retro KHII) Sprite_Goofy_PL.png|Goofy's Sprite (Tortoise KHII) Sprite_Goofy_SP.png|Goofy's Sprite (Data KHII) Sprite_Goofy_CT.png|Goofy's Sprite (Reindeer KHIIFM) Goofy_Chain.png|Goofy's talk sprite in Chain of Memories GoofyMugshot.png|Goofy's status screen Goofy_(card).png|Goofy's Friend card Goofy_(Halloween_Town)_(card).png|Goofy's Friend card (Halloween Town) Goofy Save Face.png|Goofy's Save Face Goofy Save Face KHREC.png|Goofy's Save Face in Re:Coded DL_Sprite_Goofy_KHBBS.png Artwork 05 opening artwork 992.jpg Rest (Day) (Art).png Kh 201209 01 1920 992.jpg Kh 201208 01 1024 992.jpg Kh 201210 01 1920 992.jpg Goofy_(Art).png Goofy_Space_Paranoids_Artwork.png Goofy_(Tortoise_Form)_(Art).png Goofy_(Art)_KHI.png Sora,_Donald_and_Goofy_(Art)_KHI.png Kh 201212 01 1024 992.jpg KH codedimage.png Khcoded artwork05.png KH2 Artwork05.png KH2 Artwork22.png KH2 Artwork12.png 503145.jpg 286472.jpg Cover CoM.jpg Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+ Boxart.png Promo_Art_KHHD.png Two Sides.jpg Kh 201301 01 1280 992.jpg Goofy_(Frankenstein_Form)_(Art).png Goofy_(Turtle_Form)_(Art).png Promotional Art 01 KHII.png Heart (Art).png Kh 201302 01 1920.jpg Wallpaper1303 KHHD04.jpg Kh 201303 01 1024 992.jpg Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX Promotional CG KHHD.png Kh 201304 01 1920.jpg Kh 201305 01 1024.jpg Kh 201306 01 1024.jpg SoraDonaldGoofyKHIII.png|Artwork of Goofy for Kingdom Hearts III KHREC Artwork.png Kingdom Hearts Tribute Album 02.png Kingdom Hearts Tribute Album 01.png Screenshots Kingdom Hearts Goofy death.png|Goofy's "death" in Kingdom Hearts II. Reunion_KHII.png|Goofy reunites with Mickey in Kingdom hearts II KHII Mickey, Donald, Goofy.png|Goofy with Mickey and Donald at the end of Kingdom Hearts II Donald,goufy,ventus.png|Goofy with Donald and Ventus KH Cup trophy.jpg Screenshot20 KHreCOM.jpg Kingdom Hearts - Chain of Memories 19.PNG|Goofy in the opening scene of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Lea DDD.jpeg My Friends Are My Power! 01 KH3D.png 640px-When Sleeping Memories Awaken 01 KHRECOM.png The Truth About Ansem 01 KHII.png An Awakening Voice 01 KHII.png I'm Pete 01 KHII.png Master Yen Sid 01 KHII.png A Connecting Dream 09 KHII.png 640px-Ending 03 KHII.png L 4ef32e151f451 992.jpg Mickey-012 992.jpg Musketeer-01.jpg Mickey and friends - 087 992.jpg 915410 20040924 screen007 992.jpg KH FM 04.jpg KHReCoM 04.jpg Atlantica-sora-donald-and-goofy-9919543-576-432.jpg 12 HD 1.5 Remix.png GardenOfAssemblage-KHIIFM.png KHII.5 - KH2FM - Screen Shot 01.jpg Ursula-kingdomheart.jpg Mickey and Friends at the Great Maw (KHIIFM) KHIIHD.png Kingdom Hearts' Door 01 (KHIIFM) KHIIHD.png Genie Works Hard 01 (KHIIFM) KHIIHD.png Nice to Meet You Queen Minnie 01 (KHIIFM) KHIIHD.png Kingdom-Hearts-2.5-screen-7.jpg KHRecoded E08.jpg Cloud 01 KH.png Gsdx 20110509172604 550x413.jpg All for One, One for All 03 KH.png Gsdx 20110417171525 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20120305131322.jpg Kingdom Hearts II Goofy sleeping.jpg|Goofy sleeping in Kingdom Hearts II. Kingdom-Hearts-2-21-630x354.jpg Castle That Never Was 01 KHII.png The End of the Fight.png The Path Opens 01 KHII.png Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance The Mark of Mastery Exam 01 KH3D.png Silly Sora.jpg Manga Kingdomheart-Manga-Beast.jpg Kingdom-hearts-2-beast.jpg Kingdom-hearts-2-Mushu.png Kingdom-hearts-2-Mushu.png02.png Disney parks and other live appearances GoofDisneyland2012.png|Goofy's live-action opening for The Art of Vacationing 2404545024 df9341bee8.jpg|Goofy with Donald 2614304167 5383952171 b.jpg|Goofy in the Magic Kingdom's SpectroMagic 2620239430 efaabac2ec b.jpg|Goofy as Darth Vader 2893525477 38fc810704.jpg|Goofy with Pluto 5676133614_5143fd32df_b.jpg|Goofy in Dream Along with Mickey (2011-Present) 3528928835 4dbddf9c91.jpg|Goofy in Dream Aong with Mickey (Pre-2011) 3716571717 5dd945a475.jpg|Goofy in Playhouse Disney Live! 3929765141 5f74d8c17f.jpg|Goofy and Max GoofyAtDisneyParks.jpg|Goofy in his Goof Troop outfit 95727106.jpg|Goofy in Disney On Ice 4159564346_5206996c34.jpg|Goofy on board the Disney Cruise Line A2976538_43808828MickeyandGoofy.jpg|Goofy and Mickey in front of Cinderella Castle Goofy_as_Santa.jpg|Goofy dressed as Santa Claus DSC1508-07 01 2011 1117-483x1024.jpg|Goofy as a Pilot KarnageCapturesMickeyAndPals.jpg MickeyAtDisneyMGMStudios.jpg GoofyandRichardCarpenter.jpg|Goofy with Richard Carpenter GoofyinTheCarpenters-PleaseMr.Postman.jpg|Goofy in "The Carpenters: Please Mr. Postman" music video Tumblr luw425SS5h1qzr8nao1 1280.jpg|Goofy and Mickey at the opening of Walt Disney World's Space Mountain in 1975. disney-37.jpg|Goofy in a Disneyland parade goofywdsp.jpg|Goofy at the Walt Disney Studios Park goofy epcot.jpg GoofyinDisneyland'sChristmasParade.jpg|Goofy in the Disneyland's Christmas parade GoofyinDisneylandFun.jpg|Goofy in "Disneyland Fun" GoofyonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Goofy on "Carols in the Domain" GoofyinTheTwelveDaysofChristmas.jpg|Goofy in "The Twelve Days of Christmas" GoofyinMickey'sFunSongs.jpg|Goofy in "Mickey's Fun Songs" theme song GoofyinCampoutatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|Goofy in "Campout at Walt Disney World" GoofyandTobyGanger.jpg|Goofy with Toby Ganger GoofyandJessicaLewis.jpg|Goofy with Jessica Lewis GoofyandBrandonHammond.jpg|Goofy with Brandon Hammond GoofyRidingBike.jpg|Goofy riding bike GoofyandMichelleMontoya.jpg|Goofy with Michelle Montoya GoofyandChristianBuenaventura.jpg|Goofy with Christian Buenaventura GoofyandSpencerLiff.jpg|Goofy with Spencer Liff GoofyandBigAl.jpg|Goofy with Big Al. GoofyatRiverCountry.jpg|Goofy at River Country GoofyatFortWildernessandResortandCampground.jpg|Goofy at Disney's Fort Wilderness Resort and Campground GoofyatHoopDeeDooMusicalRevue.jpg|Goofy at Hoop-Dee-Doo Musical Revue GoofyandTiffanyBurton.jpg|Goofy with Tiffany Burton GoofyandShiraRoth.jpg|Goofy with Shira Roth GoofyinLet'sGototheCircus.jpg|Goofy in Let's Go to the Circus GoofyandTajhMowry.jpg|Goofy with Tajh Mowry GoofyandChristianBuenaventurainLet'sGototheCircus.jpg|Goofy and Christian Buenaventura in Let's Go to the Circus GoofyandShariLynnSummers.jpg|Goofy with Shari Lynn Summers GoofyandDavidLaibrle.jpg|Goofy with David Laibrle GoofyinLet'sGototheCircusBonusClip.jpg|Goofy in Let's Go to the Circus bonus clip GoofyinRinglingBrosandBarnumandBaileyCircus.jpg|Goofy in "Ringling Bros and Barnum & Bailey Circus" GoofyandCaitlinWachs.jpg|Goofy with Caitlin Wachs GoofyandTiffanyBurtoninBeachPartyatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|Goofy and Tiffany Burton in Beach Party at Walt Disney World GoofyandBobbyGibson.jpg|Goofy with Bobby Gibson GoofyinBeachPartyatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|Goofy in Beach Party at Walt Disney World GoofyandSanchaBaucom.jpg|Goofy with Sancha Baucom GoofyatTyphoonLagoon.jpg|Goofy at Typhoon Lagoon GoofyatBlizzardBeach.jpg|Goofy at Disney's Blizzard Beach GoofyandBrendonClark.jpg|Goofy with Brendon Clark CowboyGoofy.jpg|Goofy dressed up as a cowboy JWagnerMickey.jpg|Goofy with Mickey, Donald and Jack Wagner. AnthonyandGoofy.jpg|Anthony and Goofy TheWiggles,PaulPaddickandGoofy.jpg|The Wiggles, Paul Paddick and Goofy DonaldDuckandGoofy.jpg|Donald Duck and Goofy in the Full House episode The House Meets the Mouse. JoeyandGoofy.jpg|Joey and Goofy from the Full House episode The House Meets the House. GoofyinFullHouseBackstage.jpg|Goofy in the Full House episode The House Meets The Mouse. Michelle,GoofyandTigger.jpg|Michelle, Goofy and Tigger GoofyinAnimalKingdomParade.jpg|Goofy in the Animal Kingdom Parade 7038384407_929611e11e_z.jpg|Goofy, as he appears in the Easter in New York show for Tokyo DisneySea's Mickey & Duffy's Spring Voyage. 7187765414_08d29ff39b_c.jpg|Goofy, as he appears for Disneyland Paris' 20th anniversary celebrations. 4852437426_f1c9d9270b_z.jpg|Goofy in Tokyo DisneySea's The Legend of Mythica. 6901811745_2b4f6cb931_z.jpg|Goofy, as he appears in Hong Kong Disneyland's Flights of Fantasy parade for the park's 5th anniversary celebrations. 5960610347_580bc3ef99_z.jpg|Goofy in Tokyo DisneySea's A Table is Waiting. 4716288892_65f714bb20_z.jpg|Goofy in Tokyo DisneySea's Spring Carnival. California-Nevada 1 144.JPG|Goofy in Mickey's Soundsational Parade. 4888676956_a3d311fa50_z.jpg|Donald and Goofy in Tokyo DisneySea's NamiNamiNa. 5252214564_5dd6a1b971_z.jpg|Goofy in Tokyo DisneySea's The Seven Lights of Christmas. 103002011071600.jpeg|Goofy posing for a photo at the Mickey & Friends' Greeting Trails in Lost River Delta at Tokyo DisneySea. 8866978 448x252.jpg|Goofy with Mickey, Minnie, George Lucas and R2-MK 2HvGpXmgIEmaRrmvuJda-g2.jpg Tumblr mc6dw1Szfr1qeijmro1 1280.jpg Goofy and Minnie Shoulder Sling.jpg|Goofy holding Minnie on his shoulder GoofyasSantaClaus.jpg|Goofy as Santa Claus Goofy with ryan dosier.jpg Goofy-meet-storybook.jpg|Goofy's meet-n-greet spot at WDW's Magic Kingdom's Pete's Silly Sideshow Goofyparade2.jpg|The World According To Goofy parade at Disneyland Logo disney-MagicJourneys.jpg|Goofy on the logo of Magic Journeys at Tokyo Disneyland Wdw goofy health.jpg|The entrance to Goofy About Health Scratchyourback.jpg Goofy HKDL.jpg I'mWalkingRightDowntheMiddleofMainStreetU.S.A..jpg Nolan-Gould-at-Disney.jpg|Goofy with Nolan Gould at Disney's Hollywood Studios 223144.jpg Herbie 1.jpg Herbie 2.jpg Herbie 3.jpg Herbie 4.jpg Goofy in SMB.jpg|Goofy as seen in Saving Mr. Banks BalooonCarolsintheDomain.jpg GoofyonCarolsintheDomain.jpg PlutoonCarolsintheDomain.jpg 102-All-Star-Sports-Sport-Goofy-Gifts-and-Sundries JPG.jpg|Sport Goofy Gifts and Sundries at the Disney's All-Star Sports Resort Donice1987-320.jpg Goofy's field trips planes shot.jpg Goofy instant concert.jpg Goofy-s-kitchen-at-the.jpg Twidh 0215 dl45thanniv.jpg Oversized - Disney - Animal Kindom.jpg Scanned 1978-79 Winter.jpg Tumblr lh9s2gi2Xt1qf7075o1 1280.jpg Radio times easter 1973 cover.jpg PICT0063.JPG|Goofy meets Izsó Gergi in Disneyland Paris 2013 (20th Anniversary version)|link=DisneyWiki Disney characters with clown and mouseketeers.png|A very early Goofy and Minnie with some of the Mouseketeers (including Karen Pendleton) and Bob-O the clown DSC05194.jpg 4126616322 cf528b1296 z.jpg 3816 1.jpg Fpb103919SMALL.jpg 10286096 f260.jpg Goofy in Goofy's kitchen.jpg|Goofy in Goofy's Kitchen goofy christmas float.jpg Goofy conducting water.jpg|Goofy conducting his Instant Concert at California Adventure 405710 c img.jpg|Goofy in his Zoot Suit at Buena Vista Street at Disney California Adventure Donald duck's 50th birthday 2.jpg DSC 0047.jpg Tumblr n840laq37B1rnsw9qo1 500.jpg Tumblr m4lyck8HSV1rnlx8co1 500.jpg Tumblr njygl7asWF1tvs289o1 500.jpg Tumblr nepdk1qXdB1s2wio8o1 r1 500.jpg Disney Adventure Goofy.jpg|Goofy with Joe Montana 4132421968_20a0850fc2_z.jpg|Goofy As A Cowboy 11282853_868103933260906_766529365_n.jpg a02d0ccc02947d432c329a03fc0c9a04.jpg 2481337610_3e465209e5_b.jpg|Donald with Goofy lake1398a_large2.jpg|Goofy With Kobe Bryant 6582653161_0f35308d91_z.jpg|Goofy as Hotel Front Doorman disneyland-character-mickey-mouse-goofy-minnie-2.jpg|Goofy with Mickey & Minnie filename-img-4552-jpg.jpg|Goofy in a Chinese Costume at Hong Kong Disneyland disney_sea_dancers_goofy.jpg|Goofy as Joker 4848969082_5826a757b1_b.jpg|Goofy as a Sports Guy 326b1f7dd04817ed1e801dc9290694aa.jpg|Goofy Dancing 4921083597_572f0eb515.jpg|Goofy in Tokyo Disneyland d97d4bd4f8f8b77c3c9969b61633a31c.jpg|Goofy as a funny Joker 11244820_698356580293267_344562534_n.jpg|Goofy with Mickey & Minnie in a nice Tropical outfit theme 6ce896d4961016a38f1a0139c44f31d6_zps4601c88f.jpg|Goofy at Disney Store UDCHG GOOFY DCA HR.jpg|Goofy in a nice Floral polo outfit 3960522403_220318699c_b.jpg|Donald, Pluto & Goofy in a Halloween Costumes topless-naked-female-cartoon-character-appeared-on-nickelodeon-tv-show-image-2.jpg|Pluto & Goofy Goofy-and-Pluto-Disney.jpg|Pluto & Goofy at Disneyworld 0652bdca9d819d999790dee2d98055c3.jpg|Goofy in a Tropical Outfit 514e1155c61b4fa76918bd59eac8becb.jpg|Cowboy Goofy Donald & Goofy.jpg|Donald & Goofy 2911579508_8181d25f2c_b.jpg|Goofy goofy.jpg Character-meet-star-wars-00.jpg Dis8.jpg UDCHG COWBOY GOOFY HR.jpg goofy in a wedding tuxedo costume.jpg Disney's Hollywood Studios 25th Anniversary.jpg Breakfast with Goofy, Minnie & Mickey.jpg 5092515558_2714ed8dac_z.jpg walt-disney-world-magic-kingdom-celebrate-a-dream-come-true-parade-31.jpg 72c7be4f4850d14298bb953a4fba2ac8.jpg character-meet-and-greet-goofy-donald-petes-silly-slideshow-00.jpg 20140821_halloween_3.jpg file000403173616.jpg goofy.jpg disney-20110210-007-goofy.jpg 8402137996_8b7d339dfd_z.jpg goofy3.jpg P10-002.JPG disney_031811_341.jpg|Goofy as Aladdin 5309863716_f795f3dbe2_z.jpg|Goofy as a pirate captain studiosgoofy.jpg cowboygoofy_2.jpg gooftroopgoofy.jpg dl50thgoofy.jpg dcagoofy_.jpg dinolandxmasgoofy_.jpg akgoofy.jpg libertytreegoofy_.jpg candycogoofy.jpg 5081668225767.preview-620.jpg Merchandise 1261000441655.jpg New York Yankees Goofy.png San Francisco Giants Goofy.jpg Detroit Tigers Goofy.jpg Los Angeles Dodgers Goofy.jpg Goofy as Jar Jar Binks.jpg|Goofy as Jar Jar Binks Goofy Chewbacca.jpg|Goofy as Chewbacca Goofy C 3PO Pin.JPG 1goofyc3p0.jpg Goofy darth vader.jpg darth-goofy.jpg|Goofy as Darth Vader Goofy Vader Box.jpg KH Pin.jpg Mickey Donald Goofy KH Pin.jpg Maine Plate Pin.jpg Goofy Barcellona Spain.jpg Goofy Coliseum.jpg goofy_jones.jpg goofy darth vader pin quote.JPG Funko Pop- Goofy.jpg mickey-kingdom-hearts-figurine.jpg kh_goofy.jpg Sora Donald Goofy Pridelands Figureine.jpg goofydawgwobbler.jpg hammasgoofy.png|Hamm from Toy Story as Goofy America Pin 2.jpg goofypookaloo.png|goofy pookaloo M06 992.jpg M05 992.jpg Goofy as Hercules riding Pegasus.jpeg Disneycharacterpins.png Goofy as darth vader pin.png Goofy darth vader pin.png Wheredreamshappenpin.JPG|Fozzie Bear as Goofy Mickey&friendsearhats.png Goofy as mickey.jpg|Goofy as Mickey Mouse goofycupcake.jpg Welcomefamilypin.jpg Donald as goofy.jpg goofychristmaswraeth.jpg babygoofy.jpg goofyband.jpg Hawaii Pin 2.jpg Mr. Potato Head goofy Mrs. Potato Head minnie.jpg|Mr. Potato Head from Toy Story as Goofy Goofy Mater.jpg|Goofy as Mater goofyunclesam.jpg|Goofy as Uncle Sam goofymaxmatterhorn.jpg goofymatterhorn.jpg goofymerlinhalloween.png|Goofy as Merlin South Dakota Plate Pin.png DCL - Pirates of Castaway Cay Event 'Pirates Find Treasure' Frame Set (Goofy and Donald Duck Only).jpeg Land Goofy.jpg|Land Goofy Star Wars - Revenge of the 5th - Emperor Palpatine Stitch and Darth Vader Goofy.jpeg Pateta.jpg Disquinho-compacto-de-vinil-colorido-ana-paula-pateta-supe MLB-O-71593912 7641.jpg Disquinho-compacto-de-vinil-colorido-ana-paula-pateta-supe MLB-O-71593912 1248.jpg goofy_chernabog_062606.jpg|Goofy dressed as Chernabog 1018.jpg Gamedaypin.jpg Canada Day Pin.png Italy Pin.png Goofy Coliseum.jpg Norway Goofy Pin.jpg Barcelona Pin.jpg Corn flakes goof troop 2.jpg Corn flakes goof troop.jpg Kelloggs Goofy Figure.jpg Burger King Goof Troop Rolling Bowler Goofy.jpg Burger King Goof Troop Bowlers.jpg Kelloggs Goof Troop Figures.jpg Goofy hardees plush.jpg $T2eC16FHJHgFFljGVRH3BSNgQ5u,RQ~~60 57.jpg $T2eC16V,!wsE9suw)qITBR+9GC6PCw~~60 57.jpg GoofTroopvm.jpg Goofystvspectacularlp.JPG|Cover of "Goofy's TV Spectacular" LP record GTVS back.jpg|Back cover of "Goofy's TV Spectacular" Fun and Fancy Free video release poster.jpg Mmcgoofy.jpg 28014436.jpg 16824225.jpg Goofeteer Pin - D23.jpg Disney Goofy Phone Side View.jpg MD&G Pin.JPG Vid049.jpg Goofy figure.JPG|WDCC Goofy figure Goofy LP.JPG|A second Goofy LP record Goofy magnet.JPG|Goofy fridge magnet 1210g.JPG 1210b.JPG 1210a.JPG Roots-of-goofy.jpg|VHS cover for The Roots of Goofy MickeyDonaldGoofyWatch.JPG Goin' quackers back cover.jpg P33e disney mousercise.jpg Goofy puppet.JPG|Goofy puppet Goofy on bench.jpg Where Dreams Come True.JPG Goofy motorcycle.jpg Old goofy doll.JPG Merch uk goofy-300x402.jpg Mater goofy.jpg|Mater as Goofy Goofy Hat.jpg|Disneyland Goofy Hat M&g ff&f pin.jpg Goofy stock car.JPG Mdg&p tiddlywinks.jpg Goofy cyclist toy.jpg Goofys-helicopter.jpg Goofy and pluto cars.jpg Disney popup baby toy.JPG Goofy pluto handcar.jpg M5MDLfyAM87nE1A jY2lulQ.jpg Il 570xN.373624769 4t0j.jpg Goofy gardener toy.jpg Talking goofy doll.JPG Goofy vinylmation.JPG Goofy-t-shirt-always-charismatic-walt-disney-world.jpg Vintage goofy doll.JPG Goofy super 8 film.jpg Dis-cartoon-class-vol4-1.jpg Dis-cartoon-class-vol4-2.jpg Goofy easter egg helicopter.JPG Goofy windup.jpg Goofy adult costume.jpg Talking mickey and goofy dolls.jpg English welcom blue puzzle box top right blog.jpg goofy gas figurine.jpg Goofy shirt from hot topic.jpg Goofy dl button.jpg Goofy perfume.jpg Il fullxfull.571851987 medz.jpg Il fullxfull.571737792 7q7v.jpg Il fullxfull.571710512 of8q.jpg Sport goofy button 1983.jpg d&g glasses.jpg Blog mm mag halloween.JPG Cbs1984catalog.jpg 5114tU0x1RL. UX385 .jpg 61n2m7JdvEL. UX385 .jpg 51JUAp-mp5L. UX385 .jpg Goofy's gas n grease.JPG Goofy-.jpg Swshusympdeck1.jpg Shusympdeck.jpg 1938CastellCrdGameB6.jpg Goofy and pluto itty bitties.JPG Mickey-and-Friends-Tumbler.png Mickey-and-Friends-Backpack.jpeg disney-berkeley-backpack-bff-4.jpg disney-convertible-clutch-bff-4.jpg disney-medium-tote-bff-4.jpg disney-streamline-tote-bff-12.jpg FannyPack.jpg Goofy-Tsum-Tsum.jpeg goofy-cruise-line-pin.jpg Goofy through years shirt.jpg goofy hat.jpg|Goofy Face Hat goofy plush mini body hat.JPG|Goofy Plush Hat evd05a5198.jpg UDF_Goofy-Disney_Perfect_Studio-UDF_Ultra_Detail_Figure-Medicom_Toy-trampt-198501o.jpg $_57.JPG mu-1pxD7GJCScavRPYa6iLQ.jpg 53d53f193652c9990f9190d2040d8913.jpg|Goofy Pez Dispenser $(KGrHqN,!icFC+vufNSNBQyljvC2hw--60_57.jpg|Goofy Basketball Toy Figure m3pTrzifqaEkCh1yBJxwdVg.jpg 1_cc4aadf9e96eadc8c1c0c2c2b2ab5430.jpg 51elmYww7LL._SY355_.jpg|Goofy Plush Doll Golf Club Cover BDJ95-mickey-whistlin-goofy-d-1.jpg|Whistlin' Goofy Plush Doll 77cd8c69534e419e030a743f5218f607.jpg goofy_hand_on_chin_tshirt-r116ac6e6d6924ccc9e72517c5809a1f2_vjfe2_324.jpg 6bfc388af6859bfdf08664b1fead5306.jpg img-thing.jpg 4d38c9aecb1e5_13569b.jpg ExtremelyGoofyMovieDVD.jpg 12777_1_ef6869.jpg Mickey & His Pals.jpg Goofys Golden Gags vol.2.jpg A Walt Disney Christmas.jpg Goofy Over Sports.jpg 78covera.jpg Disney-bunch-600x600.jpg FpPA.jpg AR2K.jpg Goofy california license plate pin.jpg 51covera.jpg B00004R99F.jpg|A Goofy Movie DVD Cover 71826-1415385935-484990.jpg|Saludos Amigos DVD Cover With Donald Duck L_119930_0371823_ba268603.jpg|Disney The Three Musketeer DVD Cover GC-BdayGoofy.jpg|Goofy's Gift Card walt disney cartoon classic here's goofy.jpg|Walt Disney Cartoon Classic Here's Goofy VHS Cover 195115_47366d5a-8b4e-11e4-9ce9-c1a52523fab8.jpg|Goofy Nano Block AP34314GoofyPuppet.jpg|Goofy Puppet 51H3VYN2RRL.jpg Extreme_Music_Fun.jpg|Mickey With Donald In Disney's Extreme Music Fun Extreme_Sports_Fun.jpg|Goofy With Mickey & Donald In Disney's Extreme Sports Fun Extreme_Adventure_Fun.jpg|Mickey, Donald & Goofy In Disney's Extreme Adventure Fun disney dollar goofy.jpg $_35.JPG 80d18b42c7a73b8f4d742858eee0fc09.jpg|Goofy Basketball Player Doll donald goofy & mickey baseball players.JPG 160154_L_1.jpg 4038494.jpg enchanting-disney-gawrsh-goofy-tp_7797603932718331232f.jpg 3d2108c413d0be0c5cc493b30f2f7994.jpg fct_9af81a838fac602.jpg|Goofy as a Karate Guy fct_42196fe25324eda.jpg|Goofy Disneyworld Button Pin New-Cartoon-Series-font-b-Goofy-b-font-font-b-Mickey-b-font-Hot-sell-White.jpg 17-2014-disney-goofy-silver-1oz-proof-onedge-lowres.jpg goofy-darth-vader-hidden-mickey.jpg Goofy-Birthday-Cake-Ideas.jpg goofy.jpg Goofys80Years.jpg Cartoon-Mickey-and-Minnie-Mouse-Donald-Duck-font-b-Goofy-b-font-PVC-Action-font-b.jpg 162997743_stoff-disney-micky-mickey-maus-minnie-mouse-daisy-donald.jpg Miscellaneous 26-mmpvisuals-06.jpg|Goofy's poster for Disneyland Paris 3426311192 66ec7ef0ac.jpg|Goofy's signature 5348553602 8bae680d7d.jpg|Artwork of Goofy helping with Disney California Adventure's expansion ParadisePierHotelGoofy.gif|Surfing Goofy statue at the Paradise Pier Hotel in Disneyland 2393325104_fac5593909.jpg|Goofy statue on the back of the Disney Magic cruise ship 263060219 44e822d7aa.jpg|Goofy statue 4579511967 08d6dc2f5d.jpg|Goofy Topiary MedEvent3EpcotPub-083.JPG|Goofy's Candy Co. Dsc04192qh.jpg spider goofy.jpg goofytoondisney.png Img mickeyandco.jpg Fcolr.gif Gcolr.gif Ycolr.gif Ofmiceandmagic.jpg The50GreatestCartoonsBackCover.jpg 06-disney-wwii-bonds-babies-certificate.jpg PIC 5174 zpse7dab5d6.jpg Walt-disney-officer-goofy-art-print-poster.jpg Red85-55-56yr.jpg Screen shot 2012-09-24 at 6.05.10 PM.png Alfa1.jpg D23 23-Days Tara-Billinger.jpg Goofy-military-logo.png|World War II insignia S-goofy 7x8.jpg Iron goof.jpg|Goofy as Iron Man Disney Channel Christmas 1984 Magazine Ad.jpg Tv forecast 12-30-1950 pg 10 640.jpg One hour in wonderland.png Goofy Cartoon Wallpaper.jpg Happy Birthday Disney Gift Card Mickey Goofy and Donald.jpg Mickey Goofy Donald 2014 Summer Disney Gift Card.png Mickey and Friends in the Carosel Disney Gift Card.png DisneyCatalog2003Summer.jpg Disneystockcertificate.jpg Tumblr inline nc3h69Upul1rb4m56.jpg Tumblr inline nc3h7rzMLw1rb4m56.jpg Tumblr inline nc3h7jPWrh1rb4m56.jpg Tumblr inline nc3h7aU3tV1rb4m56.jpg Tumblr inline nc3h6u1fr51rb4m56.jpg Tumblr inline nc3h6eoLpN1rb4m56.jpg Tumblr inline nc3h5svPEG1rb4m56.jpg Tumblr inline nc3h5nUIiW1rb4m56.jpg Tumblr inline nc3h5alFJJ1rb4m56.jpg Goofy cross-eyed.jpg Hankporter.jpg MdnohUIkq2LOK3zCi4SgZjw.jpg unnamed (28).jpg Classic goofy t-shirt.jpg B8acpT2CcAAsNzr.jpg large.jpeg 3529338540_09eed78309.jpg Chef-Goofy-Statue-2-393x525.jpg dlh-goofyskitchen-112711-avp.jpg 134598.jpg Disneyland.60th.39834-dlr-60th-wholesale-nobuttonbanner-560x400.jpg tumblr_lqmk2h1Y2b1qbzsfco1_1280.jpg Train History 08.jpg Goofy_serving_Sebastian_on_a_plate.png Disneystockcertificate.jpg brightgoof.jpg gNoIr2M3OGvEowqhoUie4sFvyc8.jpg mmcmss07.jpg 906291.jpg hqdefault.jpg 18mp_Goofy_jpg__18_1460502e.jpg goofy in house of mouse.jpg Dining.jpg goofy in house of mouse2.jpg Screen-Shot-2014-09-09-at-20.29.27.png 1020729-dick-van-dyke-guest-stars-mickey-mouse-clubhouse.jpg 9.jpg 2056d0a68ab4864a378542ce4f13a2c0.jpg MickeyChristmas2.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Classic Stars galleries Category:Goof Troop galleries